In His Room
by Cat in Dark
Summary: A look in whats happening in Takeru's room.One shot.mature terms


Hikari's Pov

I sat on the bed in the room of my best friend,confused at his reactions when he heard that i decided to become one of our classmate,Daisuke's girlfriend."Takeru!What are you doing?"He paused for a minute and all of a sudden,i was pushed back.Pinning both my hands down with one of his hands and kneeling down on top of me.He lowered his head and spoke softly by my ears, "Do you really not know?"

Upon feeling his warm breath against my ear,i moaned softly.I blushed furiously,embarrassed and surprised at my body natural reactions.I turned my head around,trying to hide my blush, "Of course i don't!"I could feel him lowering his head down to neck and begin licking and nibbling on it.Hearing myself beginning to moan again, i quickly bit my lower lips to suppressed my sound. "Don't worry,there is nobody else in the house."He say as he lift up his head.Turning my head around in face with him,i say angrily as i struggled to break free,"That is not the point!We shouldn't even be doing this in the first place!Let me go!"Just as he let go of my hands,he lowered down his head and kiss me,slipping his tongue into my unguarded mouth.

I was taken by surprised,i tried to push him away but it backfired.His hands that was on my head and waist,pushed me closer to him,deepening the kiss.As the kiss continued,i felt myself becoming weaker and breathless. Finally,he let me go,lying on the bed,i was panting away.Before i could catch my breath,he attack my neck and his hands were trying to take off my shirt.As i moan helplessly,i tried to push him away but i was too weak.The next thing i knew,my shirt was off me.Being so embarrassed,i turned my body around with my back facing him and and tears of confusion forming in my eyes,i cried, "No!Stop it Takeru!Why are you doing this?"He kissed my neck so gently that i felt as if i would melt on the spot, "The reason is so simple,this is all because i love you,Hikari" He unhooked my bra and begin caressing my breast as he kiss me away on my back."This can't be...How can Takeru be in love with me?!He can't!"I thought.

"Takeru...please stop...i beg you..."I say while crying away.

"Hikari,turn around and face me."

"No!"I refused and gripped onto the pillow tightly,i could sensed that he was furious.He pulled me up, forcing me to face him,eye to eye. "I love you Hikari!What about you?Don't you feel the same?!"His said firmly. "Take it that i am begging you!Don't fall in love with me!You deserve someone far more better than me!"I cried.He was always the first in level for school exams,the captain of the basketball team and the pesident of the student council plus he's gentle and caring nature,he is a close to perfect guy.A average and normal girl like me doesn't deserve him! "I love you Hikari.I fell in love with you ever since the first time we met,"he say as he touch my hair gently, "I have only you in my eyes,only when you are in the picture then will only things seems perfect.You are the best and only thing that i want in the whole universal and nothing else."Gazing into my eyes lovingly,we kissed again, slipping our tongue into each other mouth and taste each other,lasting the kiss as long as possible.

"I love...you..too,"I say panting after we broke the kiss. "Then why did you want to become Daisuke's girlfriend?"He asked as he carcass and lick my breast,he sounded angry and a bit jealous too,i could help but to be happy about it. "That was...because i(moaning)...wanted you to...get a girlfriend and(moaning)...also to make myself...give up on you.."I say while moaning. "Well,too bad my dear,your plan backfired,"he say sarcastically as his hands move down under my skirt and pulled off my panties.I blush furiously as i felt my panties begin pull off and to add on to that,Takeru took off his clothes only leaving his boxers on. "Hikari,there is nothing to be shy about.I ensure you that this will not be last time we will be doing this."He say smirking away. "Even if you say so,this is still so embarrassing!"I say while hiding my face with my hands with embarrassment.I could hear him giggling,my hands were pulled away from my face.He bend down and kiss my forehead then my lips, "You are so cute,Hikari."he whispered in my ears,with that,he thrust one of his finger into my vagina which cause me to wince in pain. "I'm sorry Hikari,it your first time so it will hurt for sure.But i will try to keep the pain to the minimum,just relax,okay?"

I nodded slowly,grabbing onto his arm,trying to relax and at the same time prepare myself for the pain coming.Slowly,Takeru begin thrusting his finger in and out again,once i got used,he add in the second finger then followed by the third.I don't why,as Takeru was doing this,i was getting very uncomfortable and irritated,but there was nothing i could do only to keep on moaning.I felt Takeru fingers stop,looking into my eyes he asked, "Are you ready?"I just simply nodded in reply.Taking off my last remaining clothes,my skirt and his boxers,he took out a condom from the drawer next to his bed and put it over his member.Takeru then opened my legs wider and positioned himself.Without warning,he thrusted into me,i screamed out in pain and begin to cry.Takeru kissed my forehead and eyes and licked up my tears,comforting my pain. After a while,the pain eased.

"Does it still hurts?"He asked.

"No..."I replied weakly as i shook my head.He said nothing but only smile gently,he then begin thrusting in and out,slowly at first then gradually increase his speed.I was moaning loudly without control,screaming his name,enjoying every moment of the pleasure given.Finally,we climax as we screamed out each out name loudly. He then collasped beside me,we were panting away, "I love you so much,Hikari,"he said as he embrace me tightly. "I love you too,Takeru...Can i asked you something?"I said as i push him away gently and look at him in his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Is this your first time too?"

"Huh?!"

"Don't 'huh' me!Just answer!"I say angrily as i shake him vigorously. "Well,that is for you as my girlfriend to find out."He say happily as he kiss me. "It's your job as my boyfriend to tell me!"I say after we broke the kiss. "Sorry my dear,that is not included in my need to do list,"he say as he put on his boxers and pants. "Then i will make it included!" "Try your best,dear."he say sarcastically,laughing away and left the room leaving me hot-headed. "Ok,"i say in my mind, "N.T.O,no.1.Make him confessed about his 'First's'"


End file.
